Mickey Mouse/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Mickey Mouse. Films ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *"Gosh, I wonder who he really was?" *"Yeah. You could get killed. Heh, heh." *"Uh, Bugs does." *"Gee, uh, better let him have it, Bugs." *"Aw, poor fella. Ha ha." ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *"I-Isn't it about time we were opening our presents? And, uh, speaking of time - What time is it?" *"Oh! A case... for my harmonica." *"And I traded my harmonica to get a chain for your watch." *"Oh, Minnie. You're all the music I'll ever need." *"Yup. She's worth her weight in gold, all right!" ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *"Well everybody that's our show. Thank you for spending Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse. Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas and a safe trip ho-ho-home!" *"Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Ha-ha! Merry Christmas, everybody!" ''Mickey's House of Villains'' *"Ok. Everybody, now it's time for a change of pace." *"I have." ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *"All for one..." *"Donald, I can't understand a word you'd said." *"Grab her!" *"But, he made us musketeers." *"Lie? Well, lie or no lie. Musketeers don't run from danger, and as long as we wear these uniforms, neither do we?" *"Donald, wait! Together, we can stop Captain Pete. Remember how we rescued the princess?" *"Hiding? Well, tonight you came back to warn us, and that took courage Donald." *"Come on, I'll be right beside you, because we're friends." *"En garde!" *"This is it guys, when these doors open, we got to make a very first impression. stands, Goofy licks hair, then stands Okay guys, we're on duty, and this place will be crawling with bad guys." *seriously "So, stay alert!" *"Wanna bet?" *understanding Donald "Yeah and guys that are brave, too." *"Donald, are you nuts? What's going on here?" *being carried by Donald "Hey! Hey! Put me down!" *Donald's line "Captain Pete is the bad guy?" *"Pete's trying to kidnap the princess?" ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *"What are you all doing here?" *voice "Doggone, man's best friend." *"Who's my pal? Who's my pal?" *redecorating the living room "Well, I don't need my sunglasses, but it'll do. Hmm, something's missing.the star is not on the tree Oh yeah! how he yelled at Pluto Oh... yeah.walks outside slowly to Pluto's doghouse carrying the star Uh... hey, pal. I finished decorating. Well... almost. There's just one thing left. no response Aw come on, Pluto. Who's my pal? response Pal? Buddy? Hello? inside the doghouse and gasps as he discovers Pluto is gone and has left his collar behind; Mickey then sees Pluto's paw prints in the snow leading to the sidewalkOh no." Television ''Mickey Mouse Works'' *"Daisy? Then who got the fax I sent?" ''House of Mouse'' *"I'll find you a new ride home." *"See ya real soon." *"Just hanging out with Max." *"Gee. I hope they're not lost." *"Minnie! There's no audience." *"Aw, we knew this would happen, I bet Pete's really mad, huh?" *"Say uh, Pluto, ha-ha!" *"We just need a way for Jiminy to realize that." *"Why, not let your consience be your guide?" *"Donald! Don't!" *"Well, Goofy, Super Goof, he's got to be non other than..." *"Oh, boy! Bibbidi Bobbidi Stew!" ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *Miska moska Mickey Mouse. *See you real soon. *using a Mouseketool We've got ears; say, "Cheers!" Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Alakazam!" *"Don't worry! You're safe." *"Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" *"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." *"At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here." *"Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'." *"Hurry! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe." *"And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." *"Let's join forces! Oh no, not now!" *"Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." *"That's not Ven!" *"Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire!" *"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts...then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one." *"Now, Sora! Let’s close this door for good!" *"Don’t worry. There will always be a door to the light." *"Donald, Goofy, thank you." *"Riku, can you hear me? I'll be there soon." *"I have the other Keyblade— the one that belongs to this world. I've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept me away." *"Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here— in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered." *"The Door to Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two keys and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate." *"You betcha! Riku, you're not alone. Listen careful now, Riku. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe!" *"I can only send a little bit of my power here. But I have a request." *"You and I have seen it! The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts, Riku — it'll show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all I ask." *"But we shook hands, in our hearts. We're connected, you and me." *"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku." *"The power of light should keep Ansem locked up for a while." *"So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" *"I'm not really sure. I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before..." *"Golly, it sure feels like I've met DiZ somewhere before." *"No can do! I already made my choice. No matter what happens, I'm going to be there to help you. I'm not backing down. Unless you don't believe. I'll come through for you..." *"You'd never let the darkness get the best of you. I'm sure of that." *"I know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a LITTLE help, right? Let's go, Riku." *"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you." *"Oh, you don't have to call me that, heh heh!" *"Gosh, have I been worried about you! Where've you been all this time?" *"For a second there, you looked just like...well, you know..." *"That's great to hear. But, you said that Sora hasn't woken up yet... Did something go wrong?" *"Gosh, I guess that explains things. It's almost like they're trying to buy some time..." *"Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!" *"Sure. Just tell me what you need." *"Of course, Riku. I promise." *"The way you looked..." *"And Sora... Did something go wrong with fixing all his memories?" *"You know, you and me both were looking into what the Organization's been up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time..." *"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" *"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." *"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?" *"Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..." *"I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora." *"Finding Ansem's research data will have to come first. I'll explain everything later. Please be careful." *"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!" *"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts-the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was." *"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella." *"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight." *"You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" *"They'll pay for this." *"Yep, that's what worries me too." *"Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" *"I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is---Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold." *"I don't wanna break my promise." *"Riku's going to be so mad at me. Still, we have to hurry and search the mansion!" *"There should be a computer leading to another world in this mansion! I'm sure we'll find it if we search hard enough! *"Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!" *"Then we better find a way to get to that castle!" *"You can bet Organization XIII will be waiting for you in that castle. I don't need to tell you how powerful they are. Don't let your guard down." *"Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" *"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart..." *"I guess it must have been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora... but he made me promise- Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." *"What's this gadget for?" *"Ansem did say "anything could happen"..." *"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." *"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark." *"Xemnas! No!" *"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" *"Xemnas has probably grown even stronger, and is waiting for us. This battle began with Ansem's research. Let's finish it for him!" *"Gosh, you all did great!" *"Well, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through." *"A note you don't remember taking?" *"Somebody left a mysterious message in Jiminy's notebook. We need to analyze the notebook in detail to solve the mystery." *"That's because I'm in a different world right now. I guess it doesn't make much sense to you. I can't go into the world you're in right now. But, I want you solve a mystery for me." *"Beyond the Keyhole... Sora, try using the Keyblade. It might do something." *"It looks like the blocks are all gone, thanks to you." *"Sora, be careful. You're in a different space, now. It looks like a special space." *"This world is in pain, isn't it? It looks like the corruption... the bugs are spreading there, too. Considering what we've seen so far, there must be something behind a Keyhole, and if you can defeat it, the world will go back to normal." *"This place is inside the data world, too?" *"It means that we really are inside the data world." *"Captain Pete! How did you get here?" *"It looks like Jafar cast a special kind of spell on this city." *"Maleficent. I didn't expect you to be here, in the data world." *"Hey, Jiminy, how many more worlds still have bugs left inside them?" *"Riku's body was taken over by the bugs. So that means...Oh! If we don't get rid of these bugs, Riku might never wake up!" *"Thanks to you and your hard work, all the bugs are gone from the data world. Thank you so much." *"I thought you'd already know. You and I, we're friends, Sora. So, remember... You're not fighting this battle all by yourself. The light that never goes out, even in the deepest darkness...You already have that light within you!" *"No, Sora. That's how it feels to say goodbye. Since meeting you here in the data world, I've come to remember a lot of things. Things about the first time I left home to go on an adventure. About the first time I made friends, long ago... This all brought back so many memories. And now I understand. The notebook didn't only contain the record of your journey. It also held everything that each of us felt. Our hearts. I promise you. We will tell everything that happened here to Sora and Riku. That way, we can all remember this adventure, together. Memories link hearts to each other. They link us to each other So... we'll be friends forever." *"Sora, let me explain. Once upon a time, you lost all of your memories. This girl was the one who helped you recover them." *"Sora, Riku, Kairi. The truth about the Keyblade is connected to you in many ways. It was in your hearts all along. Sora, everybody connected to you is waiting for you. You are the only one who can relieve their sadness. It could be that your journeys so far were only a warm-up for the next one. Everything you thought was a coincidence is turning out to have a connection. The door to a new journey is just about to open." *"And I think we know just the guy to do it. Am I right, fellas?" *"Hmm. It looks to me like a new message gets addd every time a world inside the journal is repaired." *"We gotta check the rest of the castle now!" *"It won't open! Hey! Hello! Anybody out there?" *"I'm as worried as you are, Donald. But right now, our best hope is fixing up the journal." *"Datascape? We're in the journal?" *"Maybe you can tell us: is there any way for us to get back home?" *"Pete's here?! How'd you get in?" *"He must be up to something. Quick, after him!" *"You don't think-No! Master Yen Sid!" *"Uh-oh!" *"Why, that's Minnie's." *"It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie." *"The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle...or else." *"Okay...you fellas stay here." *"Gosh...I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!" *"Then I've got bad news for you- that day's never gonna come." *"No! Minnie!" *"All right, Maleficent. Tell us what you want." *"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?" *"You know him?" *"Why do you want the data?" *"Minnie!" *"Maleficent...you lose!" *"You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless. But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us... Axel." *"WHAT!?" *"But are they safe right now?" *"So..." *"Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" *"Oh... But what about Sora and Riku?" *"Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" *"Oh... Oh no. I remember- Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku." *"If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora and Riku out?" *"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Master Aqua told me once." *"Aw fellas, you're my best pals. But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora and Riku and me- why, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe." *"Thank you. I promise I'll bring them both back safe and sound." *"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" *"Why are you doing this?" *"What you did back then- your mistakes- changed the destinies of three of my friends!" *"I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart." *"Seven guardians of light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be... That means... the thirteen seekers of darkness..." *"He made it!" *"Goofy, Donald! You saved us!" *"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too." *"Donald! Where ya goin'?" *"Hey, Goofy, that's the wrong way!" *"All right. I'll show ya what a Musketeer can do!" *"Huh? Have we met before?" *"You okay? What's wrong?" *"Hmm? Where'd you get that key?" *"I know. You came from another world right?" *"My name's Mickey. I'm workin on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer." *"You seem confused." *"Look out!" *"Thanks. I sure owe ya one. Some Musketeer I turned out to be." *"Everything's under control, Goof." *"Say fellas, this is Sora. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life." *"Now, we've gotta go protect the princess! Donald, Goofy, follow me!" *"But you're not a Musketeer. And this mission is fraught with danger." *"Hmm... Well, all right. Thank you!" *"All for one... and one for all!" *"Somebody's after the princess? Count on us!" *"Don't worry. Donald's real brave, and Goofy's clever. And while I may be small, I've got the heart of a Musketeer!" *"Bad guy!" *"Don't be. It's not your fault." *"Goofy's right. As a team, we can do anything!" *"Yep. She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue." *"And we're gonna be the ones to save her!" *"Sora! Thank you. Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya!" *"Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy? *"You've got an idea?" *"Sure, take your time." *"Yeah! We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers!" *"All for one, and one for all!" *"What's the matter, Sora? Hold on!" *"Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post?" *"Not you too, Donald?" *"Calm down, Donald! Start from the beginning." *"What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers." *"A lie? Well...lie or no lie, Musketeers don't ever run from danger!" *"Donald, wait! Together we can stop Captain Pete." *"C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends." *"Donald! Donald..." *"Aw, thanks, Sora." *"Captain Pete, by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" *"Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora? You came back." *"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers." *"You know what? You're right, pals. When the bunch of us stick together, we can accomplish anything!" *"Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon, Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescue." *"Princess! C'mon. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test!" *"The jig is up, Pete!" *"Right. Thanks, Sora!" *"Hurray!" *"Fellas? All for one, and one for all!" *"Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to? I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice." *"Thank you, Sora, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea." *"What? You'll find one for me?" *"Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters- not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong." *"Thank you, Sora. I can tell you found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work." *"That's strange... Is one Sound Idea not enough?" *"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!" *"Yes. But Sora-" *"Thanks, Sora! Don't know what I woulda done without ya!" *"Oh no! The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it! See ya real soon, Sora!" *"You won't be able to defeat that darkness with brute force. I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice. Who are you?" *"Do ya really mean you're gonna try and help me?" *"Gosh, Riku, something tells me you and I are gonna be good friends, and we'll help each other out a lot someday." *"Inside this music is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the darkness. Can ya find it?" *"Thank you, Riku. Say, can we try out that Sound Idea?" *"That was amazing! What happened?" *"Sora? Funny.. Just hearing that name kinda makes me wanna smile." *"Whaddaya know... Riku and Sora. The Sound Ideas you two set free joined together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony." *"Wow! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I bet he's got you to thank for that. Having such a good friend means he could really enjoy it." *"It's like each of you is holding on to a little part of the other. Your hearts are always in tune, so they're free to sing. Gosh, I hope I can be part of the team someday." ''Disney INFINITY Series'' *"Ha-ha. Hiya pal, I'm Mickey! Oh, boy! This is gonna be great!" *"Hot dog! Well, hiya, Pal! Say, are ya' ready to have some fun?" *"Well, whaddaya know! Ha-ha! You're back! Well, I'm ready when you are, pal!" *"Oh, gosh! This place sure is big." *"Huh, wonder what else I can try." *"I was hoping you'd come back!" *"How about a little magic?" ''Disney Magical World Series'' *"Hiya, pal! Welcome to the castle! I'm Mickey! It sure is great that you could join us." *"Gosh, everythin' must be so new and excitin' for ya! Your Magic Castle Passport brought ya here, right? That means you're an official resident now--like us!" *"I got somethin' for ya, Mallerie. It's a welcome present from us to you! Here ya go!" *"I sure hope you like it!" *"Wow, Mallerie! It's like it was made for ya! What d'ya think, Minnie?" *"Hiya, pal! Good to see ya! This is a really nice café ya got here! I'm gonna make the most of my visit, that's for sure!" *"Easter means spring's here! C'mon, everybody! Let's celebrated spring!" *"Hey, Mallerie! Seein' ya run around all full of energy like that... Why, it makes me awful happy!" *"Hiya, Mallerie! Hot dog, I sure am glad to see ya! I hope ya have a great day!" *"I just love the holiday season! Getting together with friends and presents... Did ja get your shopping done?" *"Keep your ears open! When ya get close enough to somebody, ya might hear 'em mumble somethin'. If what they say sounds interestin' enough, go ahead and talk to 'em!" ''Epic Mickey Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes